


Heartache

by Showhyuk4eva



Series: Mistakes Made [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crushing, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showhyuk4eva/pseuds/Showhyuk4eva
Summary: Minhyuk has feeling he wants to express.





	Heartache

Minhyuk sat at the rooftop looking at all the twinkling lights in the distance.  
He held a beer bottle in his hand and swung his legs casually.  
If anyone were to see him at this moment, they'd think the boy was just enjoying some time to himself and relaxing.  
If they saw his expression however, they'd realize how stressed he actually was.

The thing about Minhyuk was that even though he was quite perceptive and mature for his age, a big part of him was still a baby and he ended up fucking things for himself quite often.

What had put him on a foul mood at present was probably the biggest fuck up of his life till date. He had kissed someone he really shouldn't have.  
He'd kissed Hyunwoo.  
*****

Two hours earlier….

The party was raging! The smell of sweat, alcohol and sex sweeped throughout the house. He knew the neighbors would eventually complain, but right at this moment Minhyuk was too intoxicated to give a shit.  
The reason he had thrown the party was dancing some sick moves a few feet away from him and he felt his blood rush to his head.

Hyunwoo looked amazing, he always did. But something about him today was really making Minhyuk feel it today.  
Hyunwoo was a good friend of his, they'd become close over the two years they'd known each other.  
Hyunwoo was a senior at the college he went to and would graduate in another month or so.   
It was therefore now or never for Minhyuk. He'd spent so long pining after the older that he didn't remember a time when he didn't have feelings for him. He felt himself falling so hard for the other, he knew he just had to tell him. He had to confess his feelings because of how strong they were and he told himself that even if Hyunwoo didn't feel the same, there was a slight chance that he might.  
This hope that he'd held onto for so many months was what drove Minhyuk to finally pull Hyunwoo to the side, asking if they could talk.

“Um…..” Minhyuk said, not knowing how to begin. His palms were sweating and his heart raced at a speed that could send him off to cardiac arrest.  
Hyunwoo just chuckled, he was also drunk. He looked at Minhyuk with such fondness Minhyuk felt his heart melt.  
He could do this.

“So you'll be leaving in a months time. You'll go off to Seoul….. and I just….”  
“I know…. You'll miss me right?”   
“Yeah…. You don't even know how much….”  
“Believe me I do, I'll miss you too...just as much…”  
Hyunwoo's eyes crinkled into tiny crescents and Minhyuk's heart threatened to jump out of his chest. Hyunwoo pulled him into a tight hug, crushing his bones.  
When they pulled apart, Hyunwoo had one palm placed against his cheek, thumb softly rubbing at the rosy skin there.

“Minhyuk-ah! You don't know how important you are to me…” Hyunwoo said in a soft voice and Minhyuk couldn't believe what he was hearing…  
“Really?” He asked.  
“Yeah…. It just whenever your with me I feel….i don't know how to describe it…”   
“I've….ive also felt the same way Hyunwoo…”   
“Yeah?”  
“Yes…”   
They stared at each other… and then Hyunwoo drew him closer, his lips pouting into a kiss and Minhyuk closed the space between their lips just when Hyunwoo was about to kiss him.

A second later he was pushed back by strong hands.  
He looked towards the older, his eyes betraying the confusion.  
He saw a shocked expression on Hyunwoo's face. The expression changes from shock to anger to confusion to sympathy and Minhyuk knew at that point, he had fucked up…

Hyunwoo never meant any of those things romantically… he was just a very good friend to him. Minhyuk's heart broke at that moment, realizing all hope was lost.

He mumbled a quick 'shit’ looking at Hyunwoo's guilty face for the last time before quickly beelining for an escape. His eyes stung as the tears threatened to fall but he would hold it in till he knew he was alone.


End file.
